Unconditional Comfort
by JessMist
Summary: Junjou Egoist. Nowaki X Hiroki. Contains yaoi and BL and etc.


**Title:** Unconditional Comfort  
**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica (Egoist)  
**Pairing:** Hiroki Kamijou x Nowaki Kusama  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1572  
**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters in any way shape or form. It is the property of Nakamura Shungiku. I wrote this simply as a fan fiction.

It was late. Kamijou was running red light after red light, speeding toward the hospital where Nowaki worked. His heart beating harder with each loud honk of the angry drivers he passed.

He burst through the hospital doors. Nowaki had called him on the phone earlier crying. One of the children there at the hospital which Nowaki had been trying to save hadn't made it.

The moment he had heard the sob come through the phone, his heart felt as if it were choking. He needed to be with Nowaki. He wanted to comfort him These were strange feelings… Kamijou never really acted very affectionate towards Nowaki so openly. His pride didn't allow it. But this overwhelming instinct to comfort Nowaki at this moment was almost unbearable. He hardly ever heard Nowaki cry. Nowaki was always, always happy. It hurt him to hear his lover's breaking voice over the phone like that. All he had said was "R-remember that little girl I-I was tell… telling you about? She's passed and uh I-I don't really know what to do Hiro-san." That's when Kamijou almost yelled through the receiver, "Go sit down somewhere. I'll be there in five seconds.", hung up the phone, and rushed over here. Only now did he realize he didn't really know how to find Nowaki. Was he supposed to page him or something?

He ran up to the reception desk and asked "Um, hello. Do you know where I can find Dr. Kusama? He uh… forgot his cell phone." Then he reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone to show her. The small brunette girl smiled and said," I could take it to him if you'd like sir."

"Oh no. Um… could you page him for me or something?"

"Sure!"

So she picked up the desk phone, hit a few buttons, and talked into the receiver. "Paging Dr. Kusama to the front reception desk please. I repeat, Dr. Kusama, to the front reception desk."

"Um thanks", and with that Kamijou went and sat down in the lobby to wait on Nowaki. It had only been about thirty seconds when he saw Nowaki run from a hallway and spot him. The sight of Nowaki's puffy red eyes was heart wrenching. His perfect blue eyes stung from the salt of his tears and his skin tender from where he'd tried to rub them dry.

Kamijou stood up and walked past Nowaki grabbing his wrist and pulling him along behind him. "Where is an unused room or something?" Kamijou said.

"Uh… on the third floor. All the 200 rooms are empty right now I think."

Nowaki's voice was shaking. Kamijou felt him lace their finger's together. This was normally unacceptable to Kamijou in a public place like this, but there was no strength at all behind his pride right now. Not while seeing his Nowaki like this.

When they got in the elevator, there was already a small nurse in there. Kamijou still held Nowaki's hand even though he thought he saw the nurse look at them suspiciously out of the corner of her eye.

When they got off at the third floor, Kamijou pulled Nowaki along behind him until he found the rooms that were labeled through the 200s. He picked number 238 and opened the door, locked it behind them, and went over and sat Nowaki on the bed. Then Kamijou wasn't sure what he should do. He decided placing his hand on Nowaki's cheek, which felt hot and wet, was a good idea. He knelt down to look at him. Then meeting Nowaki's gaze, glanced away to look at the wall as he flushed and barley whispered in a low stiff voice, "I um… I'm here for you. It's all okay."

Then Nowaki started talking in a voice that Kamijou thought sounded a little more controlled than earlier on the phone, "That was the first time this has hurt me so much. Hiro-san, I tried so hard. I failed. I couldn't help her. I-I t-tried so hard."

Tears started to run out of Nowaki's eyes again, but he wiped them away quickly. "I know I can't be like this." He gave a shaky laugh. "I can't let things like this bother me. Hiro-san… I feel so much better now that you're here and that you came so quickly."

Nowaki placed his hand over the one Kamijou still had on his cheek. Kamijou just knelt there, looking at Nowaki. He glanced down.

"Hiro-san, could you kiss me?" Nowaki whispered.

Kamijou froze. A part of him, the part that had been dominate for about ever, was like No Way!… but a lot of him knew there was no way he couldn't give Nowaki anything he wanted right now. He'd swallow his pride and try his hardest to be exactly everything Nowaki wanted him to be right now.

He felt a little dizzy as he looked up into Nowaki's face. Nowaki wasn't smiling. His face looked sad and serious, but still full of love. It was a confusing expression, and wasn't helping him get up the strength to kiss him. Then he lifted his other hand and placed it on Nowaki's other cheek. He glanced down again as he moved up a little to where he could reach his lover's lips. He wished now that he could make a silent gulp, but failed. Finally he got close enough and pressed his lips to Nowaki's. Nowaki twisted his free hand in Kamijou's hair.

Nowaki gripped Kamijou's hair a little tighter and deepened the kiss. Then, Kamijou felt Nowaki take away both his hands, grip him on his sides and yank him up on the bed with him. He hated how easily Nowaki could manhandle him, but let Nowaki have any way he liked.

Nowaki's lips crushed Kamijou's again and he felt Nowaki wrap his arms around his waist holding them as close together as possible. Their lips parted and Nowaki whispered, "I love you so much, Hiro-san." He placed his head down on Kamijou's chest and Kamijou could feel tears seeping through his shirt. He laid there letting Nowaki cry . "I love you too, Nowaki." Kamijou muttered, trying to sound as sincere as he could he ever had before.

Kamijou felt warm hands sliding up his shirt now. Nowaki felt all over his torso before glancing up and asking, "Would you mind if I made love to you now, Hiro-san? I need you so bad right now." Kamijou's mouth went dry and his jaw felt wired shut. His face was so hot, he knew it had to be blood red. The only other really public place they'd had sex before was at his school's library that one time, and even then it was past hours, so no one had been there.

Against his better judgment, he knew he'd let Nowaki get his way, and since his mouth was too clenched close to speak, he just nodded his head once in response. Anything to make Nowaki feel better.

Once Nowaki had seen his signal for yes, he quickly began undressing. He slid out of his doctor's coat and unbuttoned his shirt. While Kamijou looked away, he started taking his shirt off as well and they were both out of their clothes in a matter of seconds.

Nowaki pressed his body on top of Kamijou's. They could feel each other's arousal, which did make Kamijou feel better, knowing that Nowaki was already feeling better enough to get turned on. Nowaki took Kamijou's lips with his own and slid his hand down to both their swelling members. He deepened the kiss along with stroking themselves together in his one hand. Kamijou started to let out little moans when their lips parted, and Nowaki's breathing turned into panting. Kamijou stared to instinctively buck his hips in rhythm with his lover's strokes. Just when he was close to the edge, Nowaki must have felt close too, because he stopped and reached his hand down to Kamijou's hole.

He slid one finger in and Kamijou took in a sharp breath, which Nowaki took advantage of to move from Kamijou's lips down to his neck. He started to move his finger when he inserted another, sucking on his love's neck and feeling the vibration of the moans passing through Kamijou's throat and he twisted his fingers in Nowaki's hair.

Nowaki removed his fingers and quickly positioned himself at his lover's entrance. He started to push in slow, letting Kamijou adjust to his size after every inch. When he was all the way in, Nowaki reached back up to capture Kamijou's lips again. He started to move out and back in, and he reached his hand down to grab Kamijou and stroked him along with his slower than usual thrusts.

In all seriousness, Nowaki had never been this slow or sensual or passionate as he was being right now. Kamijou had never been so aroused in his life. He definitely did prefer it slow. He was already close enough to the edge to fall off.

Thrust after slow agonizing thrust, Kamijou came closer and closer to his climax until finally spilling out onto their chests and Nowaki's hand. Feeling Kamijou loose his nerve was what pushed Nowaki off too, and he came, shuddering, and falling onto Kamijou.

"Thank you so much Hiro-san. Thank you for always being here for me." Nowaki panted.

"I always will be." Kamijou whispered.

[P.S. Sorry it is kind of outta character… I've never written Egoist before. ^///^]


End file.
